


Just Another Dead Girl

by rcmbelle



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Beth Greene Lives, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcmbelle/pseuds/rcmbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Beth had never felt this kind of pain before, not even when she watched her father murdered before her, or when the trap got her ankle. This was a different kinda pain, and it numbed her, as she dropped to the ground. She couldn't remember what happened next. 

She groaned, as she felt the arms around her stiffen. 

"She breathin," she heard a husky voice say, coming from above her. "Rick, she's fuckin' breathin'"

Then she fell unconscious again. 

 

"Daryl, are you sure you got her?"

Daryl Dixon huffed, his reply, holding Beth tightly in his arms.  
"Daryl, it's been hours. You should let someone else hold her-" Carol said, but stopped when she saw the look in Daryl's eyes.  
"Can't let 'er go." Was all he said as he kept walking. "She wouldn'."

 

Beth groaned, gasping with pain. She felt the arms from before, gentle this time, and a soft but yet hard, firm hand rest against her cheek.  
"Beth?"  
The word echoed in her ear, as she tried to focus on it. The meaning; her name.  
"Beth, 'ts me."

Beth slowly reached out her hand, and felt relief when he grabbed it.  
Was his hands always so much bigger than hers?

"She waking up?" A soft voice said from behind Daryl.  
Daryl turned slightly, looking at Beth's sister.  
"Slowly, yeah." He said tensely as he looked at Beth who had fallen under again. 

"Here, for her, and you," Maggie said, handing him a can of food. "For thanks, for watching her, after- you know.."

He grunted his reply, shrugging his shoulders.  
Maggie looked down at her sister, before walking away. 

"The world is beautiful, isn't it? Isn't it beautiful?"  
The words rang in Daryl's ears as he looked down at his songbird in his lap.  
God, he didn't know what happened. Why he was feeling this way. Why did this one girl do this to him? She made him see just beyond the black and white, beyond humans and walkers. 

He slowly pulled the hair out of Beth's face, and flinched when he saw the crusty blood. How had she survived that? God, the woman was strong. He knew she was, stronger than he was in most situations. 

He gaze returned to her face as her cornflower blue eyes slowly opened, meeting his darker Iris's.  
"Dar.."  
"Don't try to talk sunshine." He said gruffly.  
Beth met his gaze, as she wanted his hand again, which he gave to her without hesitation. 

"Quite a shock, you gave us back there." Daryl said in his thick accent. 

Beth felt a faint smile on her face, but stopped when it hurt too much. 

"Us?" She choked out, "or 'ou?"

Daryl barely smiled, as he squeezed her hand gently, her head in his lap. 

 

It remained this way for a few weeks, Beth in and out of consciousness, only alone for a few seconds while Daryl got up and stretched. During those times she was with Maggie. 

Daryl walked back one day, only to drop his water. Where Beth usually lay, she was gone.  
"Where's 'he?!" He snapped angrily.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is she?!" He exclaimed again, spinning around.   
"Calm down Daryl,"  
He whipped around, looking at the tiny frame before him.   
Beth looked up at him, her face pale.   
"Beth-"  
"I'm alive, thanks to you, many times over." Beth said, smiling. She walked forward- slowly, but she did, and wrapped around Daryl, feeling at home. 

Daryl stood, tense, but slowly and surely, wrapped an arm around her.

 

Beth pulled back, and looked up at him, but stopped when she felt a ringing in her ears. 

 

"Beth- how're you alive?" Daryl asked huskily. 

 

"Don't know, not really." She shrugged, reaching a hand up to feel the bullet hole on her forehead. She felt his hand come up and gently graze over her hand.

She took her hand in his, and had to sit down, it was getting hard to stand. 

 

He helped her sit of course, and he sat next to her, the blonde's head against his shoulder. 

 

"Beth," Daryl began but Beth stopped him. 

"I know," she said softly, holding his hand in her own. 

 

The pair had grown close, so close after the events at the prison. 

 

When Beth was taken from the funereal home, she didn't know if she'd ever see Daryl again. 

 

But there he was, at that awful hospital, with Rick and everyone. 

 

She got Carol to safety first, made sure she was with them, with him. She looked to Daryl for safety. 

Then the woman was grabbing her arm, pulling her forward as she was traded for a cop. 

She felt Rick pull her to him and felt him kiss her forehead, relieved. 

 

Then Daryl had her, his hand on the small of her back, pulling her away from the place. 

It could have went as easy as that, but then all hell broke lose. 

 

"Daryl!" She screamed his name, as she bolted awake from the nightmare. 

 

"Beth?" Daryl sat up, and grabbed her hand. "'M here."

 

Beth made an effort to crawl into his lap, her head pounding and her heart racing. "Nightmare." She whispered, and she clutched her head in pain. 

"I got you," he said gruffly. "I got you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the support on this; here is the next part!


	3. Chapter 3

Beth didn't know what came over her. She just saw immediate safety with Daryl. She couldn't understand it. 

 

Daryl couldn't fathom why she chose him. Why she chose him as her safe haven, and not her sister, Maggie. It really puzzled him, and that in itself frightened him. How has this blonde blue eyed girl worked her way under his skin?

 

Beth finally relaxed enough that her head stopped hurting for the moment. She closed her eyes, listening to her heartbeat in time with his. 

 

A low groan came from behind them. Daryl tensed, and didn't want to let her go fast, in case she got even more hurt. He turned after slowly pulling Beth to her feet, and grabbed his bow, killing the walker within seconds. 

 

Beth instantly tensed, the walker sending her backwards, as she staggered back. “Daryl, I coulda been one of them…” She whispered.

 

Daryl turned to look at her. “You? Nah. Never.” He shook his head. “You remember what I taught you, right? A tracker is always one step ‘head.”

 

Beth smiled weakly at him, her head feeling like a ton of bricks.

 

The weeks that followed, she spent a lot of time in Daryl’s arms, being unable to stay standing for a few minutes at a time. She wished her father were alive, so he could take a look at her and asses her problems. But, he wasn’t.

 

Daryl, along with the rest of the group, kept a close eye on her at all times. When Daryl had to go on scout missions, Beth usually stayed with Maggie or Carol.

 

“He’s devoted to you,” Maggie said, as she carefully brushed the hair out of Beth’s face.

 

Beth smiled slightly at her sister. “What of it? We grew close after the prison.” She shrugged.

 

Maggie shook her head. “You don’t see how he looks at you, when you sleep.” She dropped the topic as Daryl walked back, grunting as he sat next to Beth.

 

“Whatcha talking bout?” Daryl asked, as Maggie quickly stood up. “Ask Beth.”

 

Beth closed her eyes as she lay her head on Daryl’s shoulder. “Don’t feel like talking right now…” She said, tired.

 

Daryl nodded, putting his arm around her. “Here,” He said gruffly, shrugging out of his jacket as he laid it on his lap. “Lay down, sleep.”

 

Beth carefully did as he said, laying her head in his lap using his jacket as a pillow. “Head hurts,” She sighed.

 

“Wish I could stop it,” Daryl said, his accent thick, as he tried to figure out what to do with his hands.

 

The blonde girl closed her eyes, remembering what her sister had said. “Daryl?” She asked. “Do you like me?”

 

Daryl grunted, and gently rested his hand on her- a safe spot. He didn’t dare touch her head in case he hurt in a way. “Yeah, you got spunk girl.” He said, looking into the forest.

 

Beth smiled slightly, and sighed softly. “I like you too Daryl.” She said, before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

“I like you too.”

The words rang inside Daryl’s ears as he killed walker after walker. Next to him was Rick and Michonne, Beth was a bit behind him with Carol and the baby, Asskicker,- Judith.

 

"There's a town," Rick called. "Seems safe,"

 

Beth wasn't sure any place could ever be truly safe again. 

 

But it was. 

 

"My name is Beth Greene, my sister is Maggie Greene." Beth started, her voice echoing the halls. She looked at the woman in front of her. "We we all at a prison for two years. We made that place a home. After we had to leave, I was with Daryl."

 

"Daryl? Daryl Dixon." The woman asked. 

 

Beth smiled and nodded. "Daryl and I were alone, for a few weeks. Then I hurt my ankle. We found a funereal home.." She winced, rubbing her head. 

 

"That's 'nough." Daryl finally spoke up, walking over to Beth and gently pulling her to her feet. 

 

Beth felt relief when he put his arms around her. 

 

The group had been in Alexandria for about a week. Beth and Daryl stayed in their own house, Beth feeling safer with him. 

 

She walked with him back to the house, him opening the door for her. She smiled sweetly at him before walking inside. 

 

She sat down on the couch, reliving the first few days there. 

 

Beth had sat on the edge of the toilet, as she waited for the water to get warm in the shower. 

 

She heard a grunt from the door, as Daryl walked in carrying a chair. She smiled slightly at him, as he brought it over to the shower, sticking it inside. Beth pulled the towel tighter around herself, so she could take his hand. 

"Thank you," she said softly. He nodded, ducking his head. 

 

Beth sighed that night, looking at the ceiling. She didn't like this, not one bit. What if something happened during the night?

She carefully stood up, walking to Daryl's room. She knew he'd be awake. 

"Daryl?" She called his name softly. 

 

She heard his grunted reply, so she walked in, laying at his side. 

 

She instantly reached for his hand, his stronger one in her tiny one. She rolled over, careful not to hurt her head. 

 

"You alright?" He asked, voice heavy. 

"Didn't like being alone," she said quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work writing about Beth and Daryl. Let me know how you like it! If you do I will write the next part pronto. Thanks!


End file.
